<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgotten Biography by hyper_hooked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678997">Forgotten Biography</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyper_hooked/pseuds/hyper_hooked'>hyper_hooked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (&amp; Seven) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Amnesiac Vanya Hargreeves, Episode: s02e06 A Light Supper, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven, Gen, How Do I Tag, Temporary Amnesia, Vanya Hargreeves-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyper_hooked/pseuds/hyper_hooked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Her scowl disappears as soon as she sees exactly what is digging uncomfortably into her back. </p><p>It’s a book. </p><p>It’s clearly well-read. The pages are brownish, full of dog-ears and tears. The cover is a bit faded and coated in dirt and ash, but the little pale girl with dark bangs and sad eyes is still clearly visible. But what really catches her attention – makes her eyes widen in disbelief and forget to breathe for a second – is the title.</p><p>Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven. Vanya Hargreeves’s tell-all autobiography</p><p>or</p><p>Five took Vanya's book with him when he travelled to 1963. She finds it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (&amp; Seven) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgotten Biography</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanya knows she probably shouldn’t be so excited to meet the younger version of her abusive father. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five seems to be the only one who is relatively neutral towards Reginald Hargreeves. In comparison to her other siblings, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(siblings. She still gets all warm whenever she thinks about them. After waiting week after week on the farm, posting advertisement after advertisement in the papers and waiting in vain for someone to call. To recognize her. To let her know that she was missed or at least known, she had given up. Maybe she was just that unimportant. Maybe she was just that forgettable. But then she met this weird thirteen-year-old kid, and suddenly she had a real family. A family that doesn’t feel obligated to let her stay because she’s got nowhere else to go. A family that sought her out and reminds her again and again how they love her. A family that knows the <em>real </em>her, from before)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five just said that the guy is a self-centred jerk and a sorry excuse for a father – although not in those exact words, of course. She has to get used to swear words again after living on a secluded farm with a kid for most of her (remembered) life. And that he had to find him because as awful as the man might be, he’s apparently a genius and can hopefully show him how to travel back (forward?) to 2019. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Vanya had asked why he can’t just take them back the same way they got here, but he just gave her his meanest scowl yet – which is saying something, he’s always scowling – and started screaming about calculations and apocalypses and whatnot. She decided it would be better not to ask anymore). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That might sound bad, but whenever she mentioned the man to her other siblings they would fall into an uncomfortable silence before raving about what an asshole he is. They seem almost…scared of him. Which she can’t really understand if she’s honest. One of the only things she knows for sure is that their father doesn’t have any powers. And they, well, they do. And he can’t be <em>that</em> bad, right? Apparently, she somehow ends the world, but her other siblings seem to have turned out alright.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So when Luther asks her if she wants to go to the supper, completely confident that she won’t agree, it’s pure morbid curiosity that makes her answer “I think we should go”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he starts telling her how <em>she</em>, especially, shouldn’t want to see him. How he abused her and isolated her and <em>drugged</em> her. As if it’s obvious, as if she knew. But the thing is, she doesn’t. She doesn’t remember her childhood. She doesn’t know this person they all hate with such a passion. And she wants to meet him, dammit, even if all she’ll get out of it is an understanding of why her siblings are so conflicted about something as simple as a light supper (whatever that is) with this intriguing person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Diego starts saying something about numbers and calls them “Team Zero”, which will <em>not </em>become a thing – Luther thankfully seems to agree. Diego just glares at them and despite only knowing them for a few days, Vanya already knows the two will start fighting or bickering or whatever they call it even though Diego literally just said not to do that. And don’t get her wrong, she loves her siblings. But she already knows that it will become a discussion full of stuff she doesn’t understand and she’s already so lost and the last thing she needs right now is a headache. So she decides to go lie down instead. Besides, as far as she knows, this ‘light supper’ could go on for the whole night. And after living for months on a farm she can’t wake up later than 5am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(she still isn’t sure if Luther actually went to the moon or if it’s some sort of inside joke. Speaking of Luther, she doesn’t even know what he was apologizing for that day at the farm. Is it only her impression or does he get uncomfortable whenever they're alone in a room?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she tells her brothers to get her before they leave and goes into Five’s room (he was the first one here, so his is the largest. And since he’s disappeared somewhere again, it’s not like he can complain).</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She jumps onto the bed, expecting to bounce into the soft mattress. What she gets instead is something hard digging into her back. She grimaces in unexpected pain and glares into the air. Why the hell would Five put something hard on this very soft bed that he’s supposed to be sleeping in?! (Then again, this isn’t nearly the weirdest thing he’s ever done. They literally met in a cornfield while armed men were trying to kill her. And don’t even get her started on the atrocity that is his favourite sandwich. But still, <em>ouch.)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her scowl disappears as soon as she sees exactly <em>what </em>is digging uncomfortably into her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s clearly well-read. The pages are brownish, full of dog-ears and tears. The cover is a bit faded and coated in dirt and ash, but the little pale girl with dark bangs and sad eyes is still clearly visible. But what really catches her attention – makes her eyes widen in disbelief and forget to breathe for a second – is the title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven. Vanya Hargreeves’s tell-all autobiography</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vanya Hargreeves’s auto-biography.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t think she’s ever been so mad at Five before. She knows he’s a selfish and pragmatic jerk – she’s pretty sure he knows it, too. And she can kind of understand why he didn’t tell her that she’s the cause of the apocalypse</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(it still hasn’t really sunken in. She tries not to think too much about it. About what it really <em>means. </em>All the death and destruction. All because of <em>her. Her -</em>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She only realizes the walls are trembling when a bulletin board falls onto the floor. She hopes whatever was on it isn’t too important. She hopes Diego and Luther haven’t noticed the shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself. In. Out. In. Out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow her brothers don’t seem to have noticed it – they haven’t come running, at least. So that’s good. She’s mad at Five for hiding <em>a whole self-written autobiography about her,</em> yes. But she can deal with that later. When the boy in question is here to feel her rage and it’s too late to take it away from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opens the book (<em>her </em>book. <em>She wrote a book!</em>) and flips through it. The first thing she notices is the scribbles. They are everywhere - some shaky and barely legible, as if the writing hand had been shaking, some with confidence, the pencil almost tearing the page. It takes her a while to figure out what she's looking at: equations. Hundreds of equations, some longer than a page, almost all crossed out in frustration. She continues skimming the pages, noticing circled words, marked passages and little spots that look suspiciously like dried tears. She freezes when she gets to the last page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a picture of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she knows this is her, the resemblance is undeniable. But she can't remember taking this picture. Or writing this book. She doesn't even know if the book was successful or not. This woman with the same serious expression and sad eyes as the girl on the front doesn't feel like her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a little text underneath. It’s nothing much, just general things she already knew or suspected. But now she <em>knows</em> that she used to play the violin. And that she was good at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Vanya tries not to think about soft, calloused hands holding hers. Gently caressing them as if she was something fragile. She doesn’t think about the tension in the air as she stared into those beautiful blue eyes. She doesn’t think about their kisses and stolen glances and their plans to run away with Harlan and how all that is gone because Sissy is married and she chose <em>Carl</em>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now she <em>knows</em> she didn’t use to have powers. Or at least didn’t know about them. She <em>knows</em> that her siblings were (will be?) a famous team of superheroes. And she <em>knows</em> that she wasn't part of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya turns back to the first page.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(maybe she will finally know if Klaus really was serious about the serial killer lover thing. Or what Luther was apologizing for. Or what Diego just meant with her being drugged. Or or or) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“<em>My name is Vanya Hargreeves and this is my story”</em></span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this idea while watching s2ep6 (clearly) but couldn't find a S2-Vanya-without-her-memories-finds-her-book-fic anywhere so I decided to just do it myself (and yes, ik, very creative title)</p><p>Why Five took Vanya's book with him you ask me? Well, maybe because of the emotional value? Or because he hoped his old equations could help again? Or he wanted to make sure to always do the exact opposite of whatever the fuck Reginald did? Or he got so used to carrying it around in the apocalypse he only noticed when it was already too late? Idk I'm just the author</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it (can't have hated it too much if you read til here) And if you want to read more of my tua stuff for some reason, feel free to bookmark this series (The Umbrella Academy (&amp;Seven)) :)</p><p>And now a simple little equation that even Vanya could understand:</p><p>Kudos+Comments = Serotonin+motivation to write more (hint hint nudge nudge wink wink)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>